Crazy Girl
by spelerison
Summary: A story about Eliot and Parker's relationship and marriage and the fun that comes with getting to know the someone you promised forever too.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Girl**

This one is based off of and inspired by the song crazy girl by the Eli young band.  
>You don't have to listen to it to understand the story, but it is a nice song.<p>

* * *

><p>She had ruined everything. Eliot was gone.<br>Swinging her feet rhythmically over the building edge where she sat, Parker desperately tried to clear the tears that just wouldn't seem to go away.  
>If she would have been a little more reasonable than they never would have fought and he wouldn't have stormed out, huffing about needing time and space.<p>

Eventually everyone needed space when it came to her.  
>How could she have been so dumb? She should have known what they had wasn't real, that eventually he would change his mind.<br>Setting her resolve Parker wiped away the rest of her tears. What was done was done and she wasn't going to just sit there and wallow.  
>She was never one for self pity and that wasn't about to change now.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking down the street Eliot was trying to decide how he would fix things with Parker.  
>When she had told him that she wanted to spend the night breaking into the most secure buildings in the city he really had thought she was joking.<br>So he went along saying that she was a bit rusty and could probably withstand a little polish.

They always joked about their jobs and jabbed about softening since joining the team.  
>When she agreed with him instead of saying something about his retrieving skills though he knew she was completely serious.<br>As he started to worry he had tried comforting her by letting her know he was just teasing.

And that's where their fight had started. She had screamed at him that he was a liar.  
>When he had tried to find out what could have made her so insecure she just withdrew, calmly stating that she could<br>do what she wanted and he didn't have a say. She wasn't going to be kicked off the team because she was no longer the best.  
>That's where he lost control of his temper saying he needed time and space.<p>

He had seen red. For the last year and a half he had made sure to avoid risky jobs, not wanting to make Parker worry about him more than necessary, and there she was saying he had no say in her decisions.

And that's why thirty minutes later he was outside this jewelry store trying to decide how he was going to apologize.

If Parker was a normal woman he would just go inside and buy her the biggest diamond they had. But no, Parker was insane, she didn't get the sentiment behind apologizing with gifts or flowers. Smirking slightly as he realized that was exactly why he loved her and had given her the name Crazy girl, he decided it was time to go home and make things right again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0

Entering the apartment Eliot was shocked to see that it was completely dark.

As he put his keys away he was glad to see that her bag was still there. At least he knew she wasn't out breaking into a building somewhere.  
>Deciding against calling out for her, Eliot made his way to the bedroom hoping Parker had decided to call it a night.<br>As he entered Eliot noticed two things; the bed was empty and the window was open.  
>Smiling Eliot looked out the window, Parker wasn't on the fire escape so that meant she must be on the roof.<p>

Quickly exiting the apartment Eliot took the stairs to the roof two at a time. What he saw when he got up there nearly broke his heart.  
>Sitting on the edge of the building was Parker, fiercely wiping at her eyes.<p>

Walking up slowly so he wouldn't scare her Eliot carefully whispered, "Parker."

Making sure her face was clear of any stray tears, Parker got up and questioned fiercely, "What do you want?" but didn't leave any time for an answer before continuing, "You made it loud and clear that we're done so I don't see any reason for you to be here. Don't worry though, no hard feelings, we're still good. I'm just damaged. I should have known that we weren't a good idea. I mean you literally told me just about everyday that there was something wrong with me. I was pretty stupid not to take the hint, huh?" Parker choked out, tears flowing freely again.

Shocked by how Parker was putting herself down, Eliot moved closer and pulled her into a hug, unsure of what to say to make things better.  
>Although he would never admit it Eliot had a weak spot for women and tears. Hearing Parker cry was hurting him more than anything he could remember.<p>

Just holding her close, waiting for her tears to subside Eliot started whispering soothingly in her ear, "Don't do that to yourself, you hear me? There isn't a single thing about you I'd change. You're perfect, and I really hope that you didn't mean we were a bad idea cuz you know what?" Eliot asked pulling away slightly to look her in the eye.

When all he received was a slight shake of her head he continued, "The best thing I ever did was make you all mine."

"Really?" came the sniffled reply.

"Yes" he said thumbing away the remainder of her tears. "Before you I was living my life completely wrong. You're crazy if you think I would dream of going somewhere."

Pulling away to sit back on the edge of the building Parker couldn't help but ask, "But you left. You said you needed time and space.  
>Why would you just change your mind and suddenly come back?"<p>

Sitting against the wall Eliot pulled Parker down with him, wanting to keep her close for what he was going to say next.  
>"Parker, we're going to have a fight or two. That's what couples do, but I'll never change my mind. You should know that Crazy girl, I love you."<p>

Pulling closer to Eliot Parker whispered, "I'm sorry Eliot. I know you love me, I love you too."

Happy that he had made Parker feel better Eliot decided to do the one thing he had been struggling to do for months now.

"Parker, while I was out walking I went past a jewelry store." Seeing the confusion in her eyes he rushed on, " What would you say if we went back there and I really made you all mine?"

Getting up quickly Parker grabbed Eliot's arm and started to pull.  
>Seeing the silent request Eliot stood, wondering if she had understood his question.<br>Pulling him close Parker gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Only if we can break in and steal it."

Stealing another kiss Eliot replied, "It's your ring, we'll get it anyway you want."  
>Watching as she bound happily down the stairs Eliot smiled, she was one crazy girl and he was about to make her all his.<strong> FOREVER.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wedding**

"How's she doing?" Nate asked Sophie as she came walking out of the hotels suite.

"This is the first time I've actually seen her nervous." Sophie smiled as she smoothed out the front of her lilac dress, she had been in charge of most of the wedding details and was glad things had turned out so beautifully. When she had asked the couple what they wanted she hadn't received more than a shrug of the shoulders and a declaration of something simple. The only thing Parker had specifically requested was the color purple and the freedom for her and Eliot to dress as they wished.

"Eliot's just the opposite, it's Hardison who's got the jitters. By the way he was bouncing around earlier you'd think he was the one getting married." Nate had to yell at him twice to get dressed and had cut off the soda after what he counted to be the fifteenth liter.

"Did you check on the setup downstairs?" She had left specific orders before she excused herself to help Parker dress and she would not be happy with anything less than perfection.

"It looks like the beach was created just for them Soph, even the water's sparkling." Nate offered as she straightened his collar, the casualty of the ceremony causing him and Hardison to forgo ties. The suits they had picked were a light tan with a near creaminess to them, leaving Sophie to find shoes since the ones they had brought back had not been to her standard.

"Great, I'm going to make sure everything is set and you get Parker going. Their guests should be arriving soon." Sophie hurriedly checked him over one more time brushing away some non-existent lint before making her exit.

"Parker?" Nate lightly knocked on the door he knew led to her room before pushing it open slowly.

"Come in."

Slowly entering Nate was surprised at himself for being shocked at Parker's appearance. "You look absolutely beautiful." She was currently placing a clip that had been made with cream roses and purple hydrangeas over the top of cascading curls that had been intricately swept to the side and over the shoulder.

"Thank- you" She was almost shy about the compliment, sure she had been dolled up before but this was the first time it had been willingly and as herself for herself.

"I mean it Parker you are stunning. Eliot doesn't even know how lucky he is getting." She was wearing a simple ivory dress that was elegantly beaded right beneath the sweetheart bust and flowed seemingly weightless to the floor from there.

"Do I keep this on or..?" She was fingering the engagement ring Eliot had helped her "obtain" ignoring Nate's flattery as she was unsure how to answer it.

"Yeah Parker you can leave it on, you've yet to tell me the history behind this diamond though." Nate remembered Sophie's exact reaction to the news and Parker and Eliot's hesitance to admit where it came from.

"Ask Eliot after the ceremony." Parker laughed, that had been one of her favorite heists but she didn't think Nate would approve of their actions.

"You ready to go?" He had been shocked when she asked him to walk her down the aisle and he could tell she was clearly uncomfortable but he had agreed. Now he knew it would have been a mistake to deny her the pleasure, he had never seen her as happy as now and he'd like to think a little of the credit for the shimmer in her eyes belonged to him.

"Not really, but I think I'll manage." He was talking about the ceremony but her eyes were set on the future, their future.

Offering his arm Nate smiled at the slight shake he felt as Parker gripped it, he remembered that feeling well and knew she'd remember it too. "I bet you Sophie cries."

"Ha, I bet you Hardison cries." With that they left, echoed by their own laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"If you insist on looking like a hippie, at least put shoes on." Hardison had been chosen as best man and now he couldn't help but stare at Eliot's feet as they waited for Parker at the alter that had been made on the islands beach.

"It's symbolic." Eliot rolled his eyes as he shifted on his feet. He was wearing khaki colored slacks with a thin white button down, leaving the first few unbuttoned.

"Of what, having no money? We all know that's a lie." Hardison teased with no real malice, he had already given Eliot hell about his hair, which had a small braid coming from behind either ear holding the rest of it back where the two were connected and pinned, knowing the normalcy of their banter would calm them both.

"Parker isn't wearing any and she asked if I'd do the same for her. If it's got meaning to her than it's meaningful to me, so stuff it." Eliot warned as he gave a reassuring smile to the few people that had been invited, they had kept it extremely close and there couldn't be more than twenty.

"Not even married yet and you've already got your tail tucked-" Hardison began but didn't finish as music cued.

Watching his niece toddle towards him with her basket full of flowers Eliot found himself smiling, the same smile growing as Sophie came next arm intertwined with his brother-in-laws. After that came one of Parker's closest friends, a girl he was surprised to learn had been her first, best, and only friend for nearly ten years, accompanied by Luke, a man he had met what felt like life times ago, one that he considered a brother and would do just about anything for.

"There's your girl." Hardison whispered as the music changed and everyone stood.

Eliot had no answer for that to focused on trying to regain the breath he had lost, the only word he could come up with was angelic. She was absolutely glowing, the brightest smile on her face one he was returning full force, yes she was definitely an angel.

"You nervous?" Nate whispered as Parker fiddled with the bouquet she was carrying.

Nope. All it took was one look at Eliot and all her butterflies had vanished, he was there waiting for her and she knew that would never change. "Excited" They had nearly reached the end and Eliot had moved closer.

"You'll make it." Nate nodded his approval to them both as he received a hug from Parker and a smirk from Eliot.

"Hi" It was probably dumb but all other words had abandoned her at the moment.

"Hi" He whispered back laughing at the smoochie face his sister had sent him as he turned with Parker fingers intertwined.

"Before we start the groom has asked to say a few words." The preacher announced to the newly sitting bridal party."Eliot"

"When we first met I thought you were absolutely insane," He paused as he smiled to let Parker know he meant no harm and everyone else laughed. "and I still do but I understand it now, I understand you now. You've shown me that it's okay to be different, how it is to just express yourself without caring about judgement from others. You have taught me so many other things too, ...things I would have never taken the time to bother with before and I just want to thank you for that." Looking down at the delicate fingers that were squeezing his he tried to think of everything he wanted to say but knew even if he continued on for hours it wouldn't be enough time to find the right words. "You'll become my wife today and that still amazes me but I want you to know that you were my friend first,... you are my best friend and that will never change. That will be what keeps us together forever darlin'."

"Do you have anything you'd like to add?"

"I'm counting on that Sparky." She was never good with words but knew she had gotten them right when Eliot's eyes only brightened and the grip on her hand tightened.

"So am I."Eliot whispered trying not to laugh at the sniffling he was sure was coming from Hardison, but when Parker gave in he couldn't help himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're not so sane yourself Bubba." The ceremony had ended right before sunset and after a few pictures on Sophie's insistence the outdoor reception had started.

"Never said I was." Eliot murmured against her head where she had tucked it between his chin and shoulder. They had started off their first dance a bit reluctantly but Parker had quickly molded herself to him and now a few hours later and who knew how many dozen songs they were still lazily swaying in each others arms.

"True... you're more like a bear though, a grumbly teddy." She pulled him closer content with the warmth they had created.

"Baby, Let me be your teddy bear...put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere ... just wanna beeee your teddy bear." Eliot softly hummed knowing Parker would understand.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be a lion or tiger?" She asked playfully, automatically recognizing the corny song and the joke behind it.

"Positive." He laughed as she used the same lyrics against him.

"We haven't been very good hosts." Parker murmured as she pressed soft kisses to the side of his neck.

"You're the only person I care about entertaining right now Sweetheart." Eliot had noticed that over half of their guests had disappeared but he honestly couldn't bother to care. He had just been promised to this beautiful woman and he planned to make the most of every moment they had.

"It's been a really good end to the night though." She lifted her head to look him in the eye, their noses nearly touching as he continued to thumb patterns on her back.

"Parker it's only the beginning." With no more words to be found he engaged a soft yet sensual kiss that mirrored all the love and passion he felt. The others' applause and cheering ignored as they lost themselves in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: This will be updated with other milestones from our favorite couple as the ideas hit but every "story" will have a proper ending unless it's done in parts and should always be considered done until the next update. Also all updates will follow the same story line but they may not all be in order, if that is the case I will let you know where it fits, for instance I could possibly do missing scenes from certain chapters, example: the reception from the teams point of view or Nate's talk with Eliot about Parker's ring. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing and I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**First Christmas**

It was a week before Christmas and the guys were at Nates watching a football game while Sophie had dragged Parker out for some last minute shopping.

"I got Parkers present last night and man can I tell you that woman is near impossible to shop for." Hardison had found himself in a near bidding war last night and had to use more than a few of his skills to insure it would be shipped in time, he just hoped the effort would be appreciated.

"You got her a present?" Eliots head snapped to Alecs direction with those words.

"Yeah I got everyone something. Didn't you?" Eliots reaction had seemed surprised and he wasn't really understanding as to why.

"No, Parker and I don't do gifts." When Nate who was most engaged in the game muted the television he knew he was about to be given a thought or two.

"This is your first major holiday together married and you haven't bought her anything?" Nate shook his head at the obvious mistake. "It doesn't matter if you and Parker don't "do" gifts, she's a woman and that's proof enough that she'll be expecting something."

"Parker's not any woman." Eliot argued, they had already agreed they wouldn't follow the typical standard and what did these two know, all they had was a failed marriage between them.

"No she isn't." Hardison agreed. "She's a thief, she can literally have just about anything she wants and if she can't steal it I'm sure one pout will have her husband off and retrieving it for her."

"That isn't true, she said she didn't want anything. Now why would she say that if it wasn't true?" He had come to watch the game not to receive relationship advise from two guys that weren't even in one.

"She's a woman." Hardison offered simply. "And if you want to make sure she stays yours I'd suggest you go find her something."

"Something nice." Nate added as he reached for his beer.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Eliot grumbled as he snatched the remote from Nate and fixed the volume. "I don't need your suggestions." Though as the other two went back to the game he found it increasingly difficult to pay attention, eventually losing focus.

Should he really get Parker something?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are we done yet?" Parker sighed as she wiped her boots before following Sophie into another upscale shop.

"No, I still need to find Hardison something and that tie over there would match the fedora I got Nate perfectly."

"Like the man needs another hat." Parker mumbled as she reluctantly followed Sophie.

"I know he likes sneakers but I'm not sure which size he is." Soph continued as she thumbed the fabric of a scarf, it was a beautiful color but she had never really been a fan of the item on Hardison so she certainly wouldn't encourage it.

"An eleven." Parker shrugged at Sophies questioning gaze. "The size of your feet indicates where you hold the most weight and I've had to prep gear for him enough times." She knew everyones shoe size and she also knew that Sophies feet were nearly bigger than Eliots but enough empromptu "lessons" from the woman had her keeping that little tidbit to herself.

"Have you finished your shopping yet?" Sophie moved on to the suits as she accepted that explanation.

"I didn't go shopping." Parker eyed the clothes with distaste, she hadn't seen a single thing in the whole place that she'd have a snow balls chance in hell of getting Eliot to wear.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to have, I merely meant if you had finished collecting your gifts for the holiday." The salmon button up she was holding would clash with Nates complexion but perhaps it would be of use to Eliot if for nothing more than a con.

"Oh, I got Eliots last month." Parkers eyes lit up with the thrill that heist had brought.

"Really, what did you get him?" Sophie was curious about the excitement that had flown from her voice.

"He had told me of a dagger he was given by a mentor while in Russia, two weeks later he had to use it to get said mentor over the border and it got left behind. I had never heard of it but turns out it has got its own legend which only made it that much easier for me to track." Knowing where it was wasn't the problem, she had its location since about two months after he'd told her. It was waiting for their paths to get close enough to actually make the heist happen that had been the issue. "So it really isn't a gift, more like returning something that is rightfully his."

"As nice a gesture as that is do you really think it the best gift for your first Christmas?" Sophie didn't want to make her feel as if the dagger wasn't good enough because the thought behind it clearly spoke mountains for her but Eliot would surely be expecting something different.

"It's something he wanted, and that's what you do right? You get them something you know they'll like." She sometimes was a little off on the meanings behind things but she knew for a fact how Christmas worked and she was proud of her gift selection this year.

"Yes and last year when he was your boyfriend it would have been more than enough but this year being your first as his wife your gift should be more romantic, show the significance and meaning behind your love for him. Eliot has surely taken all of this into consideration and I'm sure he'll show you as much." Sophie continued on admiring the leather wallets as Parker played with a belts buckle.

"Eliot isn't getting me anything." She reasoned trying to figure how Sophie thought she didn't show Eliot her love for him.

"And why would you say that?" She paused to see why Parker seemed so certain in that.

"Because I told him not to."

"Oh now I can guarantee you he's got something up his sleeve, and it's probably big too." It made Sophie smile that Parker had somehow yet to see how this game worked.

"Why would he get me something after I clearly told him I didn't want anything?" She put the belt down as she focused on following Sophies reasoning.

"He's a man. They think all woman have this secret code and the more you say one thing the more they believe it means another. I bet seconds after you told him you didn't want anything he was tripping all over himself to out do any other gift he might have given you." They were about done in there so she started toward the counter as she took one quick glance at her watch before deciding they'd have enough time for another shop or two.

"So you think he's doing something special?" Sophies agreeing to that only made her anxious as she began thinking of the endless possibilities and even worse started second guessing herself. If he planned on going all out what was he expecting from her? Surely a knife that was already his wouldn't be it.

**Christmas** **Eve**

Looking at the open jewelery box Eliot couldn't help but glare at the necklace inside. Sure it was nice enough, held quite a few beautiful diamonds but it just seemed to scream bought and that was not a word he wanted associated with Parker.

Slamming a hand down on the lid to snap it shut he quickly tossed it into the glove compartment before exiting his car and making his way up the stairs to their home. Maybe he'd give it to Sophie but he'd have to figure out something else for Parker though he didn't know how as everywhere had closed nearly two hours previously and surely nothing would be open tomorrow.

"You finally figure out how to work the fire place?" Eliot joked as he was met with a warmth only a real fire could bring. Parker enjoyed lying in front of the fire and as he removed his wet coat and boots he could honestly say he too would enjoy spending the night there with her. There were also a few candles lit, more specifically the scented spice ones she had gotten to make the place smell homey for the season, as she said that task was her job but she didn't really cook.

Walking past the closed bathroom door he deducted that would be where Parker was by the light shining from under as he continued to their bedroom. He shook his head at the pile of clothes on the floor, he recognized them to be the ones Parker had been wearing that day but quickly shrugged it off as he added his own to the pile. They'd hold until later, right now he was going to change into pajamas like Parker obviously had done and just enjoy the night for what it was.

"Parker?" He planned on going back to the living room to wait for her but she was already there and it had him speechless.

"Yes?" She played coy as she poured herself a glass of wine, she herself was more of a beer or whiskey girl but those didn't seem to fit the romantic setting she had attempted to make.

"What's ... What is all of this?" He motioned to her in general, her hair was clipped up simply, she was in a mini-mini plum dress, and the pumps she had on made her legs appear as if they lasted for miles.

"Your Christmas present." His stare was near piercing and she was finding it hard not to squirm. "Do you like it?" She had thought of how she could possibly show more of her love toward Eliot like Sophie suggested and the only thing she had thought of was showing him how much she wanted him in every sense of that word.

"Yeah, I... Actually," Eliot couldn't possibly say that his interest wasn't peeked, she was looking sexy as hell but something was off. His Parker liked things to be fun and playful yet the woman before him had a sultry attitude that seemed near coaxed and that kept him from moving or even attempting to persue anything. "Actually No, No I don't."

"You don't." She hadn't been expecting that and it had her scrutinizing everything she had done to make her appearance what it was yet she couldn't find the mistake.

"This isn't you darlin'." He had moved closer as he began thumbing away some of the blush from her cheek. "Why'd you do this?" The mix of hurt and anger appearing in her eyes was in no way good and he wanted answers.

"Why'd I do this?" She pushed his hand away as she left for the bathroom though he followed. "I did it for you!" She yelled as a wipe made quick work of removing the make up that had taken a ridiculously long time to apply. "I put these damn shoes on for you, even though they're a literal death trap and I hate them with a passion!" He quickly dodged out of the way as said shoes came sailing at him.

"I fixed my friggin' hair and spent way to long getting into this dress just so that you'll know I love you and all you do is ask me why!" Yeah, this would definately be the last time she listened to Sophie. Giving him the dagger would have probably had better results than this and even if he didn't like it she doubted they'd be fighting right now and she wouldn't be feeling unwanted.

"Come here," When she ignored him in favor of pulling her hair down he physically pulled her with him toward the bedroom. "Come on."

"You can't take it back now." She crossed her arms as she watched him pull one of his white t-shirts from the closet.

Stepping behind her he lowered the zipper on her dress before ordering, "Arms up" and leaving her no choice but to comply as he began pulling it over her head.

"You already had your chance mister." Though he ignored her as he pulled the t-shirt over her head leaving her confused. She fixed her arms in the shirt as he moved to the dresser to pull out a pair of his blue flannel pajama bottoms. He passed them to her as he once again moved behind her collecting her hair and to her surprise pulling it back.

Holding out his hand he was glad to have her accept it this time as he led her to the full length mirror. "Tell me what you see."

Glancing at Eliot first she slowly turned to her reflection. The cotton t-shirt was nearly three times her size, her hair beyond messy but pulled back in a high pony tail, and though you couldn't really see the pants sat pretty low on her hips. "Me" Though it looked pretty disheveled she recognized it to be the splitting image of how she ran around most nights.

"Whatever that was before, whether you thought that was what I wanted or someone else told you as much, it isn't." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back until she was flat against his chest. She continued to gaze at their image as he lowered his mouth to kiss a trail over her covered shoulder and up and onto her exposed neck before lightly nipping at her ear which always resulted in a girly giggle from her as it was a sensitive spot that tended to tickle.

"This," he pointed to the mirror as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "is the you I want to see." She rolled her eyes but it was with a smile so he continued on. "That's the you that I like best."

"I love you." Though she couldn't help but think there was something wrong with him, there she had been to the nines and he had shown no interest yet now his hands were clearly roaming and she was looking an utter mess.

"Love you too." He followed her eyes to the clock that read past midnight and smiled at the childish glee that twinkled in her eyes. "Merry Christmas Parker."

"You know I did actually get you something." She moved to pull the case from under the bed as he sat on top of it.

"I didn't get you anything Parker."

"Good, at least I know you listen." Parker hoped that would get rid of the guilt she heard as she sat next to him. She hadn't wanted anything to begin with and she was glad to learn that no surprises would be coming to her. "Now open it."

"Alright." He slowly opened the wooden case. "No way," His fingers ran over the gold platting that he remembered as if it had been yesterday. "How did you get this?"

"It's yours and I just thought it was time for you to have it back."

"Thank you." He breathed as he placed a hand on either shoulder guiding her to lay down as he went with her. She pulled her hair down as she simultaneously licked at his lip and dragged her nails down his back and as he lifted up and off of her the slightest to remove his shirt he knew that this was indeed the Parker he liked best. He also vowed that the least he could do was give her one hell of a breakfast come morning.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So there's another little add on that I hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for one you'd like to see I'm all ears :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Someone nominated this story for awards I had no clue even existed and I was shocked. This isn't me asking you to vote because I'm not, this is me saying thank you to whoever that person was for enjoying my work enough to think it deserves some kind of an award. So Thank You! And another one to my sisters kitigarcia and love kane, RBJ12, saides, Frankies-Girl21, angeleyenc, vguz04, a starr in photo, Jesco123, and Thera-Rocklynn. Your reviews and support are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It was hot, unbelievably hot, but what was more unbelievable was Parker.<p>

They had been there for nearly two hours and she was calm as could be and it was driving him insane.

How could she be so at ease when he was literally biting his tongue to stay civilized?

His wife, not the word he wanted to use right now, was not looking even the least bit apologetic and he wanted to scream. She didn't see anything wrong with what had happened!

"I'm thirsty." She was thirsty? She was thirsty! He was pissed. "Tough Parker."

"I was just saying" Now she was daring to give him puppy eyes and he was near losing it. A mumbled "grouch" and he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"I've got the right to be! You're the one that's got no right to be complainin'!" She scooted back the slightest from where she was sitting across from him and he immediately felt bad. His arm hurted though, and sweat was burning his eyes as he let his head fall back hitting the wall with a slight thud.

"I don't know why you've got to get like that, Nate said he'll be here in fifteen minutes." His earpiece had been lost but she still had hers and therefore still had contact with the team.

"Get like what?" She had just gone too far now, he didn't get like anything and even if he did it was for her fault.

"No, I'm not talking to you right now." She couldn't move much but he watched as she attempted to turn away from him anyway.

"You're not talking to me right now? How does that even make sense to you!" If anyone should be given the silent treatment he should be the one giving it to her.

"Because you're being a butt head!"

"A b ... . . What are you four!" He was not.

"You are" It was cocky and he knew if she had the opportunity right now she'd be slamming things.

"Very mature Parker." He was not going to do this right now, instead he breathed deeply clenching his eyes as he did so.

"Well I never claimed to be!" Frustration was obvious and though it was funny he didn't laugh at the way she had just insulted herself.

Just. . . just forget it." Today was not their day and it just looked to be getting worse.

"No, you're blaming me and it isn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong!" The look in her eyes said she honestly believed that and it had him angered all over again.

"You didn't do anything wrong? All you had to do was listen, all I asked you to do was listen but could you manage that!" Right now would be a good time to leave, if he had the option he would have already been gone to avoid the arguing to begin with.

"How was I supposed to know!" It wasn't her fault, he had awoken in a mood and this had just iced the cake.

"I told you! I said Parker wait. Two simple words and you couldn't listen!" It was as simple as that, she had ignored him and now they were stuck.

"I thought you meant to wait up, not to stop."

" I would've said wait up if I meant wait up! I told you to wait and I expected you to listen!" All she had to do was wait in a secure office but no Parker had to make things difficult.

"Well I don't take orders from you!" She was bitting her lip and that only meant two things, she was about to try and hit him or she was about to cry.

"They're not orders Darlin'." Any good ol' southern boy knew tears and women weren't a good mix and he didn't want to see them now. "It's me tryin' to watch out for what's mine."

"I don't belong to anyone." The words were stern and hard and the message was clear, she wasn't property.

"When it comes to jerks like that you do. There's no way I'm letting trash like that anywhere near you so just get used to it." Those men had been absolute filth and the memory of them grabbing Parker had his blood boiling.

"I can take care of myself." Where had she been! He had barely been taking care of himself.

"I can take care of you too. I will take care of you but damn it Parker you've got to listen." Letting his attention slip for half of a second had gotten Parker placed in a choke hold and himself tag teamed.

"I didn't think there'd be a second group of guards." She was annoyed by the cuff holding her in place and even more annoyed with herself for not being in a position to pick it. He wasn't doing much better having been stretched and cuffed by a wrist and an ankle.

"Well neither did I but still you should have listened. I hadn't even finished with the first group when the second appeared and you interrupting that didn't help any." He didn't like their current situation but was thankful it wasn't worse. That Parker hadn't been hit or worse hurt, that help was on the way and by the end of the night they'd be back home. That their mark was an idiot and didn't know the actual value of his current captives.

"Okayyyy I got it, I'll try harder to listen." Well an exaggeration was better than nothing, he'd take it for now.

"Promise?" He stared her directly in the eye using her own rules against her. Parker believed if you promised something while looking some in the eye you had to keep true or else bad came to the people involved and surely she wouldn't wish anything bad on him.

"I promise," She didn't look happy about it though. "but you're still a butt head."

He laughed and she did too well at least until he wrapped his free arm around his bruised ribs wincing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Well don't be, you didn't kick me." She hadn't but he planned on hunting down the men that did to leave them with a boot print or two.

After that silence fell as they waited for the others who would surely be showing at any moment now.

"Darlin'," She turned her attention back to him and he smiled, he couldn't reach her hand so he settled for the next best thing crossing their ankles. "Happy Anniversary"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are we going over there again?" Nate all but dragged his feet to Lucille, Hardison insisted on driving.

"Because there's something off with them and as good friends we..."

"Should stay out of their business." Nate interrupted Sophie's obvious line as he opened the door for her and then shut it.

"Should help them to see it." She finished her words as Nate settled in back. "Tell him Hardison."

"She's right man you can't tell me you don't see it." Hardison spoke skeptically as he adjusted his seatbelt pulling out onto a nearly deserted street. "Parker especially."

"You noticed that too." It was nice to know she wasn't alone in her gatherings. " It's been really weird."

"This is Parker were talking about." Nate reminded. "Her middle name might as well be weird." And for all he knew it was.

"But that's the weird thing." Sophie started.

"She's been acting NORMAL." Hardison stressed. It had been that way for over a week and it was creeping him out.

"So why are we complaining?" With the way Sophie was always trying to mold Parker he figured she'd be throwing a party right now. "That's a good thing."

"How daft are you?" She turned completely in her seat to give him a look that said he was being beyond stupid. "That is not a good thing, not when she's gone silent."

"She's a to the point person, maybe she just hasn't had anything to say." Since the wedding he had put his best effort into staying out of their personal life but with the way Sophie was talking maybe he should be paying a little more mind.

"Nate she had a chance to jump off of a bridge and she didn't pounce on it,... she actually suggested ideas that got her out of it!" Hardison'd say she loved going over heights more than her money and the fact that she squirmed her way out of doing so had set his worry.

"And Eliot..." Sophie huffed with disbelief.

"He's been knockin' dudes out like they was death themself!" Usually he was all for Eliot taken down the trash but with this last job he had put down a guy who had simply been unfortunate enough to cross his path. When he had said something about it Eliot had shrugged with a, 'you gotta get 'em before they get you'.

"That's his job Hardison." So he may have been a little more forceful lately but Nate didn't think it had been that bad.

"Is it his job to interrogate the delivery man?" Sophie had been there for that one and she had seen the tears as the man near ran away leaving behind his tip and all. "And what about the way they've been acting toward eachother?"

"It's been like three days since I've heard Parker say anything to Eliot." Hardison would be first to tell you she had a mouth and there had to be a reason she wasn't using it.

"Alright, point taken." Nate relented as they pulled up to the "Spencer" residence. "But what are YOU going to do about it?" He was sure to make it clear that he wasn't meddling and if either asked he was telling them Sophie and Hardison had dragged him, which by his standards they had.

"Well hopefully we can say something that's of use." Sophie offered as she climbed out of the van.

"Yeah.." Hardison agreed as he shut his door and met them at the entrance. "before they start talkin' about the big D and I don't mean Dallas."

"Did you just quote Mark Chesnutt?"

"And you recognized it." Hardison threw Nate's snarkiness right back as they climbed the stairs.

"Should we knock or..." Sophie began to ask but Hardison just gave her a "really" look as he turned the door knob and pushed it open. They stepped in so they were right about in the middle of the entrance but with the floor plan they had a view into both the kitchen and living room.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'." Hardison spoke near dumbfounded.

"If you're seeing what I'm seeing than yes I'm seeing what you're seeing." Sophie found herself looking back and forth and then back again. This was odd.

"Cookie?" Parker was standing in the kitchen ruffley apron and all baking friggin' cookies.

"Ya'll trading places or something?" Hardison asked as he took one. The creepy smile she was wearing had him wondering if he should be worried about being poisoned by his cookie.

Nate ignored Hardison and Sophie who had ventured to the kitchen as he moved toward the couch.  
>Eliot was lying there in pajamas with some fruity puffy something or other box in front of him with his focus on an animated show.<br>"You doing okay there El?" If anyone would be watching a cartoon meant for someone 20 years their junior with cereal meant for the same it would be Parker but she was in the kitchen and suddenly he got exactly what Hardison and Sophie were finding so weird.

"Fine." Eliot barely mumbled and it was annoying because he knew there was no way Eliot was that interested in this stupid show.

"How about Parker then?" Nate didn't care that it was Eliot's house as he shut off the television and stood in front of it.

"She's in the kitchen." He barely lifted a finger to point in that direction.

"That's not what I asked." Yeah, here came his helping of the worry.

"I don't know.." Eliot sat up with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. "I haven't talked to her today."

"Any particular reason for that?" Nate sat across from Eliot preparing himself to listen. The silent treatment after less than two years of marriage did not spell happily ever after.

"I've just got a lot on my mind lately." Eliot looked over to Parker just in time to see Sophie and Hardison bringing her his way. "What are you guys doin' here anyway?"

"What the hell... we get Mrs. Cleaver in the kitchen and Archie in the living room?" Hardison was confused. Parker might as well have been Betty Crocker for the way she was acting and he could just tell Eliot was a misplaced word away from throwing them all out.

"What Hardison means to say is you haven't seemed like yourselves lately." Sophie sat cross legged on the corner of the coffee table as Parker sat next to Eliot.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eliot wasn't looking happy and Nate was sticking by his original plan and staying out of it.

"Eliot don't yell, it's rude." Parker chastised, and WTF? Since when did she do that.

"And it's not rude for them just to show up!"

"Now don't fight." Sophie tried to break the tension that was appearing.

"We're not fighting!"

"Yeah cause all people yell when they're happy." Hardison mouthed sarcastically as he moved about the room eventually ending up in front of the fire place.

"How's this workin' out for ya Soph?" The I told you so was too good for Nate to pass up.

With a glare Sophie turned her attention back to Eliot and Parker. "We just want to make sure everything is alright."

"It's fine." Parker spoke with an awkward squeek and once again Nate could see that it wasn't.

"Yeah cause that's why ya'll ain't talkin'?" One look at Parker told him she wasn't even comfortable sitting next to Eliot at the moment.

"It's none of your damn business Hardison!" No way were they going to come into his home and try tellin' him off.

"Hey!" Like it or not Nate knew he'd have to step in. There was no way Sophie or Hardison would manage to do anything more than aggrivate the situation. "Lets just calm it down and rewind."

Nate stood much the same way he would if he was about to do a lay out and within seconds he started doing just that. "So we know that Hardison and Sophie have stuck their noses in because their worried." He pointed between both faces that weren't looking thrilled. "And why are you worried?"

He motioned a hand to Hardison that told him to give a speedy reply. "Because ya'll are bein' weird as hell." Talk about state the obvious.

"In other words you are acting out of the ordinary... which is a sign of discomfort... and the only reason there could possibly be for you being uncomfortable around eachother is because things have become awkward." He was in a lecture mode now and they knew there'd be no stopping him. "And why would things be awkward?" Nate paused for an answer but no one bothered in giving one so he simply continued. "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT TALKING! Communication is the key people!"

"We communicate just fine." Eliot broke into Nate's speech, he wasn't far off from where he'd usually be giving orders and that wasn't gonna happen because they didn't need a plan.

"Oh sure... I'm sure you do," It was time to close. "but ask yourselves this.  
>Are the words missing because there's nothing to be said or is it because what you have to say is so important that you can't find the words?" With that Nate walked out taking Hardison and Sophie with him.<p>

"He's right." Eliot wouldn't admit that to Nate but he was more than willing to do so for Parker. "I've been thinking and..."

"I have something to tell you." She interrupted in an almost monotone voice.

"Parker what I have to say is really important. I want to..."

"I think I might be pregnant."

His mouth dropped and his eyes bulged with shock, no way had he heard right but she was looking just as stunned if not the slightest bit scared and all he could do as he let her words sink in was breath out, "retire".


	6. Chapter 6

"You nervous?" It was a question he didn't need to ask as Parker was shaking worse than someone going through caffeine withdrawal.

"Nope." What kind of question was that!  
>They had only been sitting in this waiting room what seemed like forever waiting on news that might be life changing! "Not at all."<p>

"I'm nervous too." She gave him a bug eyed look and he simply shook his head fondly as he grabbed hold of her hand. "It'll be alright."

"Eliot?" She hadn't known how to ask but with their current situation it didn't seem like she had much time or choice.

"Yeah babe." She sounded hesitant and it only gave him more reason to put his sole focus on her.

"Do we want kids?" They had talked about just about everything but starting a family hadn't been one of those things.

"A little late for that conversation don't ya think?" She gave him what he had come to know as the stank glare and it had him rethinking his answer with a deep breath. "I don't know Parker. I haven't really thought about it but if you are pregnant then I guess we'll have ourselves a little rugrat runnin' around."

"Don't call 'em that." Rugrat made it sound like they needed pest control.

"What do you want me to call it? Munchkin..." She didn't look impressed. "Curtain climber... Tricycle motor... buckaroo... kiddo... buddy...thems there youngins... aaahhh..owww" His expression was sour as he rubbed his ear. She pinched like his grandma used to.

"Seriously Eliot, it's not exactly the time to be joking!" How he could be making fun of his own culture right now was beyond her.

"It's not exactly the time to be stressing yourself out either Parker." Geeze it wasn't like they could do anything about it now, what was done was done.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" Having a baby wasn't freaking her out, it was the realization that they'd have to parent that baby.

"Are you ready to be a mom?" He didn't know how to answer her question but she was soon answering his as she shook her head viciously.

"NO! We're going to have a baby and I'm going to do everything wrong and screw up a perfectly good kid Eliot!"

"It's our kid Parker..." His look was completely compassionate and considering. "I'm sure it's not perfectly good."

"ELIOT!" He was laughing at her and she was ready to kill him. "For one second can you act like you have an opinion cause right now I can't handle Mr. Go With The Flow."

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat as he tried to get back into a decent head space. Honestly he was beyond stressed himself and he was just trying to stay light hearted so the organ didn't go off and explode on him. "Parker just calm down and ask yourself this one question, Do you want to be a mom?"

"I don't know if I can be."

"No Parker, I don't want to hear anything about self doubt or not being capable I just want that answer. Do you want to be a mom?" It was the only thing in their world that mattered right now.

Did she want to be a mom? The more she thought about it the more she thought about her own parents and what she would have done differently if she'd have been in their shoes. It also left her with the thought that in order to change that past there'd have to be a child in her future. "Yeah" She nodded uneasily at first but as the idea settled in her mind she became more set in it. "Eliot I want to be a mom."

"I know you do..." He had seen that instinct in her the second he got a glance of her with those orphans, the only doubt he had right now was self. "and you'll be a good one."

"What about you?  
>Do you actually want a baby or is it a shrug of the shoulders and an oh well because it's already on the way?" The office door was opened and they both turned their heads hopefully but it was with no such luck that the doctor was the one they'd been waiting for.<p>

"Parker where I come from it's nothin' but kids.  
>I was raised believin' that I'd have to provide for a wife and kids and now that it's actually happening it is nothing more than an oh well.<br>If we lived out there with the rest of my nag tag family they'd be on me why this isn't the second or third for how long we've been together." Now thinking about it, that really was just the way things were. For all the thinking he could do he couldn't come up with one baby in his family that had been planned out for, none except his cousin Jessica who had been adopted.

"But that's just saying that you don't mind one being there, I want to know if you want one." She wanted Eliot to be excited for his kids, she didn't want him to feel like, oh there's yet another mouth to feed.

"Darlin' I want as many as you want plus one." Hopefully that was enough enthusiasm for her because he really couldn't scrounge up any more. He firmly believed in the saying that a woman gets attached during pregnancy and a man when he's got that baby in his arms.

"What if I want fifteen?" She put on her best serious questioning face which looked more like a floating eyebrow and a bulging eye with hints of a broken nose.

"Hell if you can manage fifteen of 'em why don't we go broke and call it twenty." He was pretty sure if they did the multiple kids thing it would stay under six but if she managed to give them over a dozen children she'd deserve a damn award or something.

She wasn't sure if he had been joking about the twenty kids thing or not so she decided to stick with his original statement of however many she wanted plus one which would probably leave them with a more modest three or four. "Eliot?"

"Yeah babe." The hesitance was back and what the crap, hadn't they just settled all of this?

"Why do you want to retire?" Her seat was uncomfortable but that wasn't the reason she was shifting in it.

"Cause I'm gettin' old." He didn't like admitting it but it was true.

"You're not old." He sounded annoyed and she didn't know if this was like one of those mid life crisis things showing a little early or what.

"For the business I'm in I'm damn old already Parker. I can't be taking the kind of punishment I do on my joints everyday anymore." He had been taking a shower a few weeks ago when his knee suddenly went out nearly sending him on his face and it left him feeling every bit his age plus twenty years.

"So you give up?" She hadn't meant to sound accusing but the dark look that had gathered in his eyes said she had.

"I've got something to come home to now, maybe two somethings and I'm not gonna lose all that just because some punk was a few seconds quicker than me.  
>We've got enough stashed away for the rest of our lives and then some and I'd like to get old enough to actually enjoy old age.<br>I want to sit on the front porch with you all old and gray watchin' the grandkids and complainin' about how the new generation has got no respect for nothin'.  
>I don't want to miss any of that over some fight with some thug that wasn't worth the powder to blow him to hell." Was that so hard to understand?<p>

"So you quit the team?" She didn't like the thought of anything happening to him either but never had she imagined working without him.

"For now lets say I work exclusively for the team." He had already made sure his debts were payed and he was set in the fact that he'd no longer be doing any solo work but he just hadn't been able to decide if he was turning his back on everything completely. "Who knows... things might become even more exclusive."

"That's alright Bubba," She patted his knee as she let his words sink in. She didn't know how she felt about things yet but he was obviously set in his thoughts and... well they'd figure it out. "you can stay at home and watch the baby."

"Oh Really?" He was just about to tell her his thoughts on that when they called for a Mrs. Spencer at the door. "G'on," but Parker had nearly froze in her chair so he went to the door for her.

"Is she coming?" The nurse asked as she gripped the envelope in her hand just the slightest bit tighter but Eliot just shook his head. "Well we're kind of supposed to open it together in case she has any questions she wants to ask."

"Well we'll open it just over yonder in case she has any of them there questions." He couldn't roll his eyes at the prude so sarcasm was his next bet as he nearly pulled the envelope away from her claw like hands.

"What's it say?" Parker was hounding nervously before he even made it back to his chair.

"I didn't open it." Now he knew she could tell that by the way she was staring.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" He did roll his eyes at her as he flipped the envelope over and began to pull up the corner but she soon snatched it away and tore off the side much to his bemusement.

He watched as her eyes crossed the page and went back time and time again until finally she breathed out, Oh thank God, which was absolutely no help to him. "Well?" In the very least he should know why they were thanking God.

"I'm not." There was the tiniest hint of disappointment in her eyes but it was quickly being covered by relief and he let out a breath of his own as he pulled her into a suffocating hug. Thank God, they were so not ready to be parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two weeks later**

His apartment was completely dark.. except for a dim light coming from the kitchen.  
>That same light had been what coaxed him from above and out of his room.<br>At this hour there was no telling what could be waiting for him.

"Eliot?" The man was sitting at the counter, back to him, his shoulders slumped, and head down. "What are you doing here?"

A simple shrug had him moving around the counter and sitting across from him. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." A glance at Nate's face had him seeing suspicion and soon enough he was clarifying. "I just wanted to go some place I knew I wouldn't be bothered for a while."

"Alright then.. I'll go back up," Nate pointed upward moving to stand.  
>Eliot looked to be contemplating something and now that he knew there was no threat he'd leave him to it as long as he didn't become a bother.<p>

"Hey Nate," He hadn't made the second stair before Eliot was calling him. "Yeah?"

"No nothin'.." Hesitation was clear. "it's nothin'."

The way Eliot pulled his hand over the back of his head clearly said it was more than nothing and it had him returning to his abandoned spot. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm married Nate." Maybe talking things out would help straighten his thoughts.

"I know." With a statement like that he was intrigued to see where this was going. "I was at the wedding."

Eliot let out a slight laugh as he thought of the way that must have sounded. "I just meant that it's finally sinking in. I'm a married man."

"And that bothers you?" He was only steering things in the direction Eliot had them pointing.

"It just got me thinking ...about what I want ...about what we're gonna do?" His mind had been absolutely crammed with those thoughts over the past few weeks.

"Where's the worry coming from?" Now he got it.  
>Eliot needed someone to talk to, and Parker obviously wasn't it.<p>

"I've been thinking about quitting the business." Nate's eyebrow rose at that but he stayed silent. "It might sound funny comin' out of my mouth but it just ain't for me anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to get out while the getting's good." He might not completely agree with it but he sure wouldn't tell Eliot what he should and shouldn't do.

"The thing is Parker don't want out." He'd say it was in her blood, she was born for it.

"Did she say that?" Now that was a clear conflict and it was easy to see the one it had started for Eliot within.

"She didn't have to.  
>I told her retire and she said quit, she doesn't understand.<br>This life is her life though and I wont make her give it up.. but what happens when I don't wanna live it anymore?" He was tired of playing cops and robbers, it exhausted him, but she seemed to thrive from it.

"Did you ask her?" That sounded like the beginning of a relationship growing apart and he didn't want to see it happen to his friends.

"You know," Eliot took a moment to really think about what he was doing before he shared something they had promised not to. "she thought she was pregnant.. and while we were waiting for those results I told her all of this. I told her and all she had to say was I could stay at home with the baby."

"She's not," He was a bit floored.  
>That was something he probably should have guessed but it hadn't even crossed his mind. "Is she?"<p>

"No but her saying I could stay at home with the baby got me thinking." It had started eating at him a little after they had gotten back from that appointment. "If she wouldn't quit this job for her own child than why would she quit it for me?"

"You know sometimes people are so set in what they want that there's nothing that'll change their mind." Nate started off as he got up to start a pot of coffee. "And sometimes they're set in not changing their mind because they don't know what they want."

"I'm not following." He did his best to follow the double talk on his good days but today sure wasn't one of them.

"Parker's known what she's wanted to do since Archie took her under his wing right?" Eliot's expression was iffy but it was the theory Nate planned on going with. "There's a thrill in it for her."

"It gave her a freedom she never had." And that was part of the reason he refused to take it away from her.

"It gave her a sense of freedom." Nate agreed as he pulled down a mug. "But was she really free?"

"Again," Eliot shook his head with a questioning look. "not following."

"He raised her as a thief Eliot." He thought it was clear. "A thief.. not as a person but as a thief.  
>She wasn't raised with the you can do or be whatever you want attitude she was raised with a one set, one track mind. He gave her the glory life, that's the life she knows, but was that the life she wanted?"<p>

"So you're saying that what I think she wants or even what she might think she wants for herself might not really be?" Let Nate read through that because it was the best he could explain what he had figured.

"I'm saying don't you think it's about time she had a choice?" He let Eliot ponder that question as he poured himself a barely finished cup of coffee.

He got what Nate was saying but he didn't know if Nate was getting him.  
>A question like that could be a make or break it and he didn't think he was ready for where that might leave them.<br>Where she might leave him.

"Go on Eliot. Give her the chance," The only thing that seemed to be missing was a little push. "her answer just might surprise you."

"Nate," Eliot offered a slight nod as he stood to leave. Despite what had been said he appreciated the ear.

Nate simply lifted his mug with a nod of his own as he watched Eliot leave hoping his advice hadn't been absolute crap.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He didn't pay attention to much as he walked through the front door but he was careful to step over a few creaky floor boards on the way to their bedroom. By now Parker was surely sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

Quickly but quietly he stripped replacing jeans with sweats as he let the days exhaustion creep up.  
>Whether he'd mention something to her or not he had yet to decided but he knew he wouldn't be doing that tonight.<br>Tonight he was going to try to get some of the rest these thoughts had been denying him.

Slowly he sat on the bed trying not to dip it too much as he pulled his feet up but just as he was beginning to think he had succeeded in not disturbing Parker she rolled into him with a mumbled, "You're warm."

"You cold?" He should have known he wouldn't be able to slip in.

She simply nodded her head slightly before laying it on his chest and he took it as a sign to pull her closer. "You should have gotten another blanket."

"Don't need it now." That had him smiling slightly as she burrowed deeper into his side. "At least I know I'm good for something."

"Plenty Bubba." The drowsy rasp in her voice somehow made it sound endearing.

"No I'm not you crazy girl." She was so self reliant that he doubted he was of any actual use to her.

"That's not true." She lifted her head to look up at him. "I need you."

Those words pulled at something deep within and before he knew it he was asking, "Parker what would you say if I told you we were leaving tomorrow and we might not ever come back?"

For what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a long minute she stared at him until finally she tilted her head slightly and asked, "Am I packing cold or warm?"

It was the best he could of asked for and it sparked hope within. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course.." She slithered up a bit more as she rested her head on his freshly sought out shoulder. "So where are we going?"

With a warm heart he placed a cool kiss to her forehead.  
>It might take a little time but suddenly he felt like he could actually get her to do it.<br>Like he was higher on her list than the thievery.  
>Like they'd be okay.<p>

"Go to sleep Sparky." Question forgotten he pulled her even closer with the plan of doing exactly what he had been told.

Yeah.. they'd be fine.  
>He was sure of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Now I know it's been a good long while but I figured what better way to celebrate my birthday than sharing some crazy girl with you!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lessons Learned?**

The sound of silent nothings flowed through the open bedroom window and with them the cool morning air that hadn't quite lost all of the nights chill.  
>It was fairly early for anyone's standards but that didn't seem to faze either of the rooms' occupants.<p>

Lying lazily across the full bed was a petite woman; head in hand, attention completely on the man sitting off to the side more than lost in his task.  
>She was intrigued, nearly two years of marriage and she had yet to learn everything he was capable of.<p>

There he was with needle and thread completely at ease, and simply watching him made her feel the same.  
>It was a calm that didn't cross her path very often so she did her best to appreciate when it did.<p>

"You ever learn how to sew babe?" Eliot set down the shirt he'd been mending as he finally looked up at her with simple curiosity.

His question sent her back to a job that was so far gone it was near forgotten.  
>"I did the alterations for that wedding we conned."<p>

"So you can sew." He accepted that with a slight nod.

Unexpectedly she let out a bark of laughter. "Heck no!"  
>Pretending to know such a thing had turned out to be quite a task. "This one dress needed to be let out and the whole time I was stitching it I was hoping that the seams weren't going to come apart while she was wearing it."<p>

A slight smirk appeared on Eliot's face as he shook his head at his wife's antics.  
>After all things could have been far worse than a potentially naked bride's maid.<p>

Pushing unruly hair off to the side Parker flipped to her stomach before asking, "Where'd you learn?"

"Lets just say my Nonnie got tired of me bringing her holey pants to fix." He could still hear her lecture on mending your mistakes and taking responsibility for your own actions.

"Haha," Parker teased. "She made you do it yourself."

"I'm glad she did." Eliot shrugged as he moved to sit by her on the bed. "It's good to be self reliant."

Parker nodded her agreement as she rolled further into the soothing touch on her side, "But it's better to have someone to rely on."

"True" His palm found its way to the warm skin of her lower back from where his t-shirt had risen. "Very true."

She turned to her side letting his hand slide to her hip as she propped her head up with an opened hand. "We should go see your Nonnie."

"What for?" He could just hear her now. 'What you doing wastin' your time out here?'

"Because she's family…" Parker drew out. "and she's not getting any younger."

That made him laugh, "She's eighty-six going on twenty-six. She's got more life than you me and half this block combined."

"Still it'd be nice." There was a hint of something in those words that had him offering, "Just say when."

"Eliot," That hinted something was back and it had him waiting on baited breath. "What was it like only having your dad?"

If he didn't know better he might have said he'd heard pity in those words, only he did know better. "I had my Nonnie."

She watched him carefully for his reaction as she asked, "So you didn't miss your mom?"

With a shrug he spoke casually, "It's hard to miss what you never had."

Now that she simply couldn't understand. "I miss my parents every day."

"I.." She had lost her parents in a house fire, they hadn't left willingly.  
>His mother had gotten lost on the way to the grocery store. "I guess I did when I was littler."<p>

The look on his face took her back to the day she'd met his father.  
>She hadn't seen him since but he had sure made an impression.<br>Especially after he'd finished with the tale of his wife.

Apparently while on a run to get formula for her newborn son she had decided to just up and run.  
>They hadn't heard or seen from her since. "She's the one that's missing out Eliot."<p>

He smiled fondly at her words to let her know no harm had been done. "Don't I know it."  
>Every now and then he found himself fighting the urge to track his mother down.<br>To see what life she'd found that was so much better than the one she'd had.  
>But at the end of the day it was just easier for them all to consider her gone, dead.<p>

"You'd never leave a baby behind would you?" She couldn't imagine the head space you'd have to be in to do such a thing.

With a devious glint he drawled, "I'd never leave my baby behind." before leaning over to give her a kiss.

"You know what I mean." She pushed him back slightly as she continued with her thoughts.  
>From what she did remember about her parents they had been nowhere near perfect, one of those imperfections being loving her and her brother to a flaw.<p>

"I promised 'til death do us part," Eliot put emphasis on that by locking his hand in hers. "And that includes the fifty-two children we'll have runnin' around in the back yard."

The only part of that statement that seemed to faze her was the fact that, "We don't have a back yard."

"Than," She sure wasn't one to catch on to subtle. "We'll just have to get one wont we?"

"We should get one by your Nonnie." Eliot's gaze had turned so hard with those words that it had her squirming slightly as she questioned, "What?"

"You wanna move out there with the rest of my family?" Those words had been stuck in his throat for so long that he had all but suffocated on them.  
>It was a suggestion he had refused to make in fear of making her feel pressured.<br>In fear of receiving an answer that would change everything they had worked for, yet here she was offering it up as simply as one would a glass of water.

"Why not?" Parker shrugged off his apparent shock. "If we're gonna get a house it might as well be by people I know we can trust."

"So you don't want to stay in the city?" Who was this calm, collective, and rational woman and where was his Parker?  
>The one who wouldn't have suggested such a thing even in his wildest dreams.<p>

Her gaze was locked on his for a solid moment as she tried to figure what she was seeing.  
>There had been glimpses of it since her pregnancy scare though try as she might she had yet to name it.<br>It wasn't anything major, nothing she could point out, but from time to time something just shifted in him and it had her believing whether he knew it or not he'd been holding something back. "Do you remember how you wanted to retire?"

She moved to sit up and it left him questioning where the easy mood had gone. "Yeah."  
>He only thought about it every time one of his competitors got in a lucky blow he should have easily avoided.<p>

"Well Nate's got Sophie, and Sophie's got the theatre, and Hardison's got Linda, and…"

"And?" He wasn't quite sure he was following this properly.  
>She couldn't be feeling left out, could she?<br>Surely she knew she had him.

She rubbed her hands over her face with a sigh. "I didn't mind coming to Portland because I had my money, and you, and Alec, and Nate, and Sophie. But now…"

He didn't interrupt as she searched for the words to explain.  
>Instead he humorously wondered what type of husband allowed themselves to be ranked lower than currency.<p>

"Now they've got other things and it's just not the same." She shook her head knowing Eliot would understand.  
>"Nate went from bringing clients weekly, to semi-weekly, to near monthly now and that's only if he stumbles across them.<br>He doesn't go searching anymore, and Hardison…"

"He's got his own little group goin'." No matter if he'd like to admit it, unintentional or not Hardison had started the formation of his very own "team".

"Yeah."

She sounded genuinely saddened by that and it had him soothing, "Hey now, just because he's got them doesn't mean there's not still room for you."

"Doesn't it?" The searching in her eyes had him actually contemplating the question.  
>"He's started down his own path and it isn't one I can follow."<p>

"Do you really want to?" His eyebrows knitted as he drew his legs up and onto the mattress in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"I don't want to quit helping people which is what Hardison is still trying to do but at the same time…"

She didn't need to say it.  
>He heard her perfectly clear past the confusion and frustration. "There's no place for us there Parker."<br>It would be useless to muscle in on him like that.

Nodding her head in agreement she continued. "If you think about it there really isn't a team anymore." At Eliot's look of protest she clarified. "A family? Yes, but a team?" She shook her head with consideration, "I don't think there's much left of what ours used to be."

"You know there's other ways you can keep on helping people right?" Hopefully she still believed life wasn't just one big con.

"Yeah, I just think that now would be a good time to visit your Nonnie."  
>He watched as she pulled a pillow to her lap unexplainably understanding all the concerns she hadn't voiced.<br>Much as him she liked things to be on her terms and this would be no different.  
>Willingly they'd close this chapter before someone decided to do so for them.<br>Before it came to one of those endings you just couldn't bare to read about.

"Yeah," It took some time but finally it dawned on him just what this meant.  
>After many months of continuing on solely for her sake at last that long awaited rest was in sight.<br>Just the thought made him smile. "Now would be a great time to go visit Nonnie."

Stretching out she unashamedly stuffed her feet in his lap. "Do you think she could teach me how to sew?"

And suddenly a conversation that seemed scattered about became perfectly connected in his eyes, the way he was sure it had always been in Parker's.  
>"I don't know," He spoke sincerely as he pushed her feet away; he wasn't to be propped on like furniture. "You'd have to ask her yourself."<p>

Parker scrunched up her nose in that signature stank face which had him rolling his eyes with an offered, "I could teach you."

"I don't want to learn second hand." She spoke in a blatantly obvious manner which had him laughing despite the insult.  
>Surely she was certifiably insane.<p>

With a shake of his head he moved back to his seat, soon lifting the shirt and resuming his task.

Parker simply watched quietly as she thought about what'd just happened.  
>She wasn't fond of change but it was time for one.<br>It was time for her to accept that this part of her life was pretty much over.  
>Nate already had one foot out the door and Sophie was simply humoring him.<br>That Hardison had all but decided he didn't want to be the weighted extra wheel.

It was time, and though she hated to admit it… it was a good time.

She closed her eyes with that thought letting the knowledge bring an overall sense of peace with it.  
>Slowly the ease of the room settled again only interrupted by the slightest sounds of traffic starting below.<br>That and Eliot's, "Hey Parker?"

Without opening her eyes she offered a lazy, "Hmm?"

"You do know she lives on a horse farm right?"

Her eyes snapped open so fast it was hard to believe they had ever been closed.

Ease was gone.

And peace?

It had just flown out that open window.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't think I've forgotten :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the first but certainly not the last Fic that you'll find out of order  
>AKA ubber Future Fic ;)<br>Just cause I wanted and I know ya'll will love it**

* * *

><p><strong>In a Name<strong>

As the nurse finally left the room ensuring a bundle of blankets was securely tucked into Parker's arms Sophie found it time to ask, "Have you two decided on a name?"

Neither Eliot nor Parker seemed to be in a rush to answer that question.  
>Instead they continued to gaze upon the miracle they had made only looking up to steal a glance at one another.<p>

"Well?" The impatience in his sister's voice was all too familiar and soon enough he was falling victim to a flood of memories.

_"Well?" Eliot sighed as he sank down next to one very pregnant Parker._

"Well what?" She asked through a mouth full of Captain Crunch and pepperoni pizza.

"_Well what did you think?" He questioned as he waved their copy of, '1001 Baby Names' at her for reference._

"Oh" Parker let out enthusiastically as she caught on. "I didn't like any of them."

"_You didn't like any of them?" He couldn't possibly have heard her right._

"Nope" Parker put extra emphasis on the P as she leaned toward the coffee table for her glass of juice.

Grabbing the cup she was failing to reach, she just couldn't bend that much, he passed it to her as he continued, "Not a one."

"They were too plain… or not plain enough.  
>I just didn't like 'em."She had spent hours flipping through that book but nothing seemed to catch her eye.<p>

"Well we've gotta name the kid something Darlin'." They had been at it for the last four months with absolutely no success and in less than two they'd be out of time.

"Well I did like," but Eliot cut her off with a gruff. "We are not naming the poor soul Angel."  
>The name itself wasn't bad but Parker's reasons for wanting it… well that was a different story entirely.<p>

"Well what about a mutual name?  
>We both have mutual names." She suggested as she sipped at the red liquid.<p>

"Parker and Eliot are both boy names Parker." He only pointed it out to be clear.  
>(Eliot was not a girls' name thank you very much)<p>

"Well my name's Parker and I'm a girl Eliot." She stretched his name to make her point.

"That was named after a boy." He reminded.  
>Though most thought she had simply made the name up or adopted her last as a first he knew different.<br>She had once shared that her father had promised to honor his brother's memory by passing on the name to his first born.  
>Needless to say he hadn't been expecting a girl when he swore to those words.<p>

"_Anyway," She ignored the beginnings of his oncoming rant. "What do you think about Lindsey?'_

"Lindsey is not a mutual name." Okay, maybe he might give to Parker possibly being a girls' name but never would you ever get him to believe that Lindsey was a boys' name. "Didn't you like Skyler though."

"Why don't we just save some time and tape the sissy sign to my belly." The only name Skyler would be good for was gettin' your can kicked; starting across the playground.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics as he offered, "Why don't we just honor somebody by taking a name from the family."

"_Cause that ended so well for me right?" He looked exasperated but she was becoming more and more determined._

With a long breath Eliot turned to real thought.

A name labeled you for the rest of your life.  
>It gave the first impression on what kind of person you were.<br>It should be something good and fitting.  
>Something with enough strength to carry you through your years.<p>

At the end of the day it was your title after all…  
>When spoken what thoughts would it bring?<p>

Unlike theirs which brought mixtures of distrust and fear he wanted it to bring happiness and faith.  
>But could a name really do that?<br>After all wasn't a name just a name until you put something behind it?  
>Or did it shape you from the very second you were bestowed with one?<br>Was there a chance you could have been a completely different person had your parents chosen a different name?

"_You know what I think?"_

Parker thankfully disrupted thoughts that were getting too serious for his liking. "What?"

"I think we just need a bigger book of names." Her face was so serious that he couldn't help the laughter that came.  
>Sure, '5001 baby names' would do the trick!<p>

Seven sets of eyes landed on him as he smirked past a slight chuckle.  
>"You wanna tell 'em babe or should I?"<p>

"Will someone!" Hardison exaggerated as he peered over Nate's shoulder to get a better look.

Her eyes never left the newborn as she spoke softly, "You tell them."

With pride that could only be found in a brand new father he said simply, "We want ya'll to meet…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You all for the support and comments and absolute love you have shown this story, I love you!  
>As for this little piece, you can slide it in anywhere you'd like after chapter two!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Vacation<strong>

"You are crazy girl!" Eliot laughed as another pail of sand was dumped on his abdomen.

"Shh" Parker blew out the warning as she fixed him with a stern gaze from where she stood above him. "You're shaking all my sand off."

"Sorry" He barely breathed out as he continued to laugh; he was ticklish.

"If you don't stop it I'm going to bury you!" Her hands found their way to swimsuit covered hips in displeasure.

"Aren't you trying to do that already?" Eliot asked with amusement.  
>He had been simply lying out, enjoying the warmth of the sun, when Parker had started pouring sand on him.<p>

"That's not the point Eliot." She all but pouted.

"Alright" He relented though he couldn't quite hide the enjoyment that twinkled in his eyes. "I'll stay still."

"Good" With a newly retrieved pail she turned around to gather more sand.

Only problem was he really wasn't that good.  
>Just as soon as she was far enough away he was up and sneaking right behind her.<br>Why she had to go twenty feet down the beach to gather sand he didn't know but it certainly added humor to the situation.

"Here" Parker stopped so abruptly that it caught him by surprise. "Hold this."

"Okay" Eliot barely reached out his hand before she was realizing what had happened. "Eliot! You weren't supposed to get up!"

He threw his head back with another laugh as he whined, "But you were getting sand in my shorts!"

"Too bad Bubba," Parker chastised. "Now get your happy butt back over there!"

"I've got a better idea." Eliot offered as he came closer, his hands falling to her sides.

"Not happening" Parker shook her head as she dug her toes deeper into the ground.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say yet." He complained as he smoothed his fingers over the purple fabric of her swimsuit.

"Oh yes I do" If there was one thing she knew it was that spark in his eye.

"I don't think you do." Eliot drew out with an eye wrinkling smile.

"Don't I?" She knew how this was going to go and she was already laughing at him for it.

"Well then I guess there's no need for me to ask." He knew that glint in her gaze and he could easily match it.

"Eliot" Almost immediately she began to sulk; he just had to take the fun out of everything.

With a slight chuckle he leaned in to kiss the pout away, "Do you wanna join me for lunch?"

With a wrinkled nose she pressed her lips together before pulling them to the side in contemplation, "Maybe"

"Maybe?" He huffed out amusedly as his hands found their way to his own hips.

"Yes maybe" She spoke almost smugly. "I may or may not have already made plans mister."

"Oh really?" The attitude in which she spoke only furthered to humor him.

"Yup" She popped out the P as he continued looking entertained.  
>She loved the fact that he had been nothing but laughter and smiles since their arrival.<p>

"Well then I guess I'll just have to do somethin' about that now won't I?" His eyebrow quirked as a slight breeze mercifully made its way past.

"What?" She was having the sudden urge to back up as he moved forward.

"You'll see." He hummed as he tried to close all the space between them but she simply wasn't going to have it.

"Eliot what are you going to do?" His look was predatory and it had anticipation starting to dance in her stomach. "Eliot?"  
>All he did was reach out for her, move his hand toward hers but something in that seemingly innocent action had her mind screaming at her feet to run.<p>

In no time they started a high speed chase down the beach.  
>Her going faster than it was probably safe for her legs to take her as she hollered, screeched, and squealed, "ELIOT!"<br>Him laughing just as hard as humanly possible while still managing to run.  
>One thought crossing both their minds as they continued a game of pursuit, 'She was gonna get it'.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is nice." Parker declared as she glanced over to Eliot who had her hand safely tucked in his.  
>She enjoyed how the further away from the dock they walked the more isolated it became.<p>

"It really is." Never would he have believed such a peace could settle within him, but it had.  
>He was at ease simply enjoying the fact that he had reached a point in his life where he<br>could go on a getaway without actually worrying about hiding away.

"You're happy" She stated plainly as she readjusted the grip she had on her sandals in the other hand.  
>In all the while she had known him she had never seen him as openly content and it had her never wanting to leave.<p>

"And you're pink." He smirked as he too stated the obvious.

"Very" She agreed as they got closer to the shoreline and the water started to tease their feet.  
>With all the sun and sand they had taken in it was to be expected but while she looked sun burned he looked sun kissed.<br>His skin painted with almost as dark of a glow as the natives.

"We really should do this more often." He couldn't help but suggest as he stopped a few feet away from the water's edge, settling in the sand.

Parker silently shook her head as she dropped her shoes, situating herself to be settled comfortably against him.

"Why not?" Eliot prodded as he straightened a leg, the other knee bent with forearm rested upon it, and she tossed hers over it.  
>With the way she was splayed she'd surely be shaking off sand for some time to come.<p>

"Because then it wouldn't be as special." Her arm found its way around his leg as she rested her head in the nook his thigh and abdomen were creating.

He simply hummed his agreement as he gazed over the ocean, his fingers eventually finding their way to tangle in her hair.  
>Something about the silkiness of those strands sliding over his hand served to calm him; brought a serenity that couldn't quite be matched.<p>

For a long moment he simply looked out.  
>The moon bigger, brighter, and fuller than he had ever seen it before and he<br>was sure if he could see them the stars would offer much the same feelings of awe.

The water calm and collected, a stark contrast to the pools and waves that had been so persistently known mere hours earlier.  
>Creating its own whimsical glow as it reflected as much light as it absorbed; making the sand seem almost pure as it gleamed a brighter white.<p>

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Parker spoke softly as his hand soothed her scalp; she loved it when he played with her hair.

Those words had him truly understanding that this little vacation spot of theirs was a real paradise.  
>Had probably even been documented as so.<br>It was a gorgeous oasis, a breathtaking retreat, but it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Every day Parker" Perhaps it was a paradise but it was nothing compared to the splendor currently curled in his lap.  
>"I see something more beautiful every day."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so this one slides in right after Chapter Eight, I'd say it's probably about 3 months later**

* * *

><p><strong>Really Together<strong>

"So what have you been up to man?" Luke had to raise his voice to be heard over  
>the music and laughter of the little tiki themed bar they were currently sitting outside of.<p>

"Nothin' much," Eliot shrugged as he took a swig of his beer. "It's been just me and Parker for a couple weeks now."

"Chillin' with the wife?" Luke was more than a little skeptical of that. "That sounds harsh dude."

"Shut up" Eliot barely lifted a foot in a mediocre attempt to kick one of Luke's  
>shins from underneath the table. "I wouldn't've married her if I didn't like her."<p>

"Of course not." Luke agreed as he looked over to the dance floor that was illuminated by a rainbow  
>of hanging paper lanterns. "And what's not to like? I mean she's smart, she's funny, and obviously she's a great dancer."<p>

The humor in his friend's voice had him trying to find Parker through the dancing crowd.  
>It would be just his luck that he decided to take a drink right before spotting her.<br>If he wasn't busy trying not to choke on beer he'd probably be dying of laughter. "Is she doing the roach stomp?"

"La cucaracha, and if it isn't a damn fine attempt!" Luke was nearly busting at the seams.

As it was she looked ridiculous but it wouldn't have been so bad if everyone else around her wasn't currently paired for a two step.

"That is one crazy girl." Eliot shook his head in humor.  
>He had half a mind to go stop her, but the other half told him to order another round and enjoy it while it lasted.<p>

Luke couldn't help it, his laughter renewed with that statement.  
>There was just no way he was going to keep a straight face while watching that.<br>He shook his head in amusement as he turned his gaze back to Eliot. "How'd you get a girl like that?"

He knew that Luke was doing nothing more than teasing with such a question but it had  
>him looking back over to Parker as he wondered just how he had gotten a girl like her.<p>

_You've got to be kidding me!" Hardison spoke in disbelieving enjoyment.  
>The smirk on his face was currently brighter than the sun.<em>

_"And why would I be doing that?" Nate asked seriously as he set his coffee mug to the side._

_"Because you just got to be!" Somehow Nate's seriousness just made the situation all the funnier._

_"And WHY is that?" If he was going to be ridiculed he wanted a better explanation than because._

_"Cuz no one is gonna believe you're with Parker!" Eliot stated strongly._

_"Is that so?" He hadn't been expecting so much fuss out of this plan and it was actually starting to insult him._

_"Yeah, 'cause in case you haven't noticed Parker doesn't do doting ditz too well."_  
><em>If there was one thing Parker was not it was the bimbo they were trying to get her to portray for this con.<em>

_"She'll do fine." Nate assured and almost as if on cue the door opened_  
><em>to their make shift headquarters (cheap hotel room) announcing the girls' presence.<em>

_"She's ready!" Sophie declared as she proudly moved aside to share her hard work._

_"I look ridiculous!" Were Parker's first words as she entered; they were filled with self disgust._

_"You look," Hardison's eyes were wide in awe, his tongue getting tangled with all the words trying to come off of it._

_"You look fine Parker." Eliot couldn't help but add damn in his mind._  
><em>He understood that they needed to go all out for the charity ball they were going to but it didn't look like she planned on coming back in. She was in the brightest aqua blue gown, looking extremely sexy despite how modest it was, and …and he was ogling. He quickly turned his gaze hoping no one had noticed how much attention he'd been paying her.<em>

_"Are we good to go?" Nate asked the guys more than Parker._  
><em>There was certainly something up with them this evening.<em>

_"Go on" Eliot grumbled, turning his back on them to show how little he cared._

_"Yeah get," Hardison agreed. "The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can get back, and the sooner I can leave."_

_"The sooner I can take these shoes off." Parker grumbled as she tried to tuck ridiculously stubborn hair behind her ear._

_"All right then," Sophie clasped her hands together as she gave them both_  
><em>a good once over, moving to adjust Nate's bowtie, before announcing, "You two have a good time."<em>

_With a quirked eyebrow Nate offered his arm out for Parker,_  
><em>her rolling her eyes much to Eliot's amusement, before she slid hers around it.<em>

_"You kids be safe," Hardison called._  
><em>Adding for his own amusement, "And have her back by nine… thirty!" as they left the room.<em>

_The sly grin he turned to Eliot with had Eliot unable to stop the "Shut up" from leaving his lips as Sophie shook her head with a slight chuckle._

_"Don't you have some where to be- That's not here?" Hardison snarked back._

_"Don't you have someone to be that's not you?"_  
><em>It was lame even by his standards but growled with just enough anger to seem threatening.<em>

_"Just…" It was easy to tell Hardison was becoming frustrated with his lack of a quick comeback._  
><em>"Fix your ponytail man… just fix your ponytail!"<em>

_"You better watch yourself." Eliot swore even as he tied his hair together at the base of his neck._

_"I do every day," Hardison beamed. "And I'm quite the sight if I do say so myself."_

_"Will this tennis match be coming to an end anytime soon?"_  
><em>Sophie wondered as she took a seat on the bottom of one of the beds.<em>

_With annoyance Eliot grabbed his apron off the chair, making a special effort_  
><em>to whack Alec with it, as he moved to the door announcing, "It just did."<em>

_Within minutes he was outside taking a right to start down one of the three blocks that was between him and his latest task._

_"Now Parker" He heard Sophie's voice in his ear about two and a half blocks later. "Make sure your smile looks effortless and your steps are in time with Nate's. The entrance is everything for these types of gatherings so expect all eyes on you." He couldn't help but roll his eyes as Sophie continued, "It's your job as the lady to make sure Nate looks every bit the gentleman; if he offers a hand or pulls a chair make sure you acknowledge it before accepting, this will ensure the others acknowledge it as well."_

_He couldn't help but throw in his two cents at that._  
><em>"If he really wanted to be a gentleman he'd tell 'em all to quit gawking at his lady."<em>

_Parker's snort followed by Sophie's "ELIOT!" accompanied him into the back entrance of the dinner hall._

_"Good you're here! Change of plans…" He had to suppress the instinct to strike out_  
><em>as he was suddenly and none to gently pulled through the kitchen by his "boss".<em>

_"What do you mean change of plans?" He didn't like the sound of that one bit; changes to their plans meant changes to his._

_"Larry didn't show Kyle, I need you to trade your apron for a blazer." You could more than tell he was frazzled; his silver hair sticking up in evidence of how many times he'd run a frustrated hand through it._

_"Can't one of the other guys do it?" Eliot tried. "I'm not real good with people."_  
><em>The fewer adjustments he had to make to his night the better.<em>

_"Have you seen them?" John, he was pretty sure his name was John, declared with something close to disbelief._  
><em>"I need someone suitable for the floor and right now you're it so put this on," A maroon blazer was thrust in his direction "and get moving!"<em>

_"Yes sir." Eliot remarked dryly as he tossed the apron he had yet to fasten around his waist and instead pulled the coat over his button down._

_"El I'm activating your button cam so we can get a second angle on this joint." Hardison announced, prompting Eliot to make sure his jacket wasn't covering that particular button._

_"Don't interject too much Parker, right now you'll be better off having Nate speak for you."_

_"What kind of load is that?" Eliot couldn't help but question._

_"Eliot please" He could clearly hear the agitation in Sophie's voice but it didn't stop him from asking, "But honestly, who's gonna believe they're actually together and she's not just a gold diggin' bimbo if she has no opinions of her own?"_

_"Exactly!" Parker declared with what must've seemed like a random enthusiasm to the men Nate was currently conversing with._

_"Kyle!" It was just his luck that John (or was it Josh) was a diligent leader._

_"Yes sir?" He already knew what was coming so it was no surprise when Jim, no it was definitely John, yelled, "Get moving! Those tables won't seat themselves!"_

_"Yes sir!" Without a second of hesitation Eliot pushed through the double doors of the kitchen and entered the dining hall._  
><em>Within moments he was standing by a kid, he couldn't have been any older than 18, smiling cheaply as he waited for more guests to arrive.<em>

_"Turn a little to the left El, I need an angle on the west wing."_

_"I'm not a damn tripod Hardison." Eliot whispered harshly even as he did so, that though gained_  
><em>him the kid's undivided attention and he was soon asking, "What are you looking at?"<em>

_"Play nice Eliot." He heard Nate of all people in his ear which made him want to growl and take out his com all at once; he'd have settled for the first if it wasn't for the woman currently coming down the stairs. "Good evenin' Mrs.," Get the picture and fill in the blank._

_"Miss" She nearly sneered. "Miss Genevieve Oswald."_

_"Well than Miss Oswald," A quick glance at the clipboard to find the old crows spot, "May I show you to your seat?"_

_"That you may." She grasped his arm as if he had the plague which only made him want to dispel her all the quicker._

_Hardison starting to sing, "She's a man eater Make you work hard…" had Eliot trying desperately to keep a straight face as he directed her to her table. "There you go," He barely refrained from saying ma'am as he pulled the chair out for her. "Enjoy your night and if there's anything else I can help you with feel free to ask."_

_Something in the way she said, "Oh, I will" had him feeling like he'd just made a deal with the devil._

_"You need to show a little more possession Nate; try placing a hand on her back." He spotted Nate doing such just as Sophie finished the suggestion and it had him breathing, "oh come on!"_

_"Honestly Eliot what now?" He watched Nate roll his shoulders; Sophie voicing what he was obviously thinking._

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? How is this guy gonna black mail Nate if Nate's not giving him anything to use?" He turned his focus toward the refreshments table; looking for a tray that would keep him blended in and mingling._

_"And what might you suggest?" Though she really didn't sound like she wanted to hear it._

_"If he really wants things to be believable Parker should be at least two inches closer and his hand should be four inches lower."_

_"That would put his hand nearly on her-" Hardison sounded appalled but Eliot,_  
><em>despite the fact that no one could see it, just shrugged. "Wont nobody buy it if he don't sell it."<em>

_"Any who" Hardison breathed, "Go find Robert's coat."_

_With a shake of his head Eliot moved to find the coat closet._

_Things were relatively quiet after that, him escorting more guests to their tables (with a few side trips in between) and eventually helping to serve (Genevieve only being a partial pain in his ass) once dinner arrived. It seemed like these people planned on getting every penny they spent back via the champagne though; he was on his sixth bottle run (a few SD cards copied along the way) in less than an hour._

_"I think a little dancing would be a good show for those cameras Eliot found." Sophie (And she had obviously taken the role of dictator for the evening) suggested. "Parker once Nate asks make sure you vocalize how much you would enjoy that before agreeing."_

_"What man actually asks his woman to dance at one of these things."_

_"Bloody hell Eliot!"_

_"What? All I'm saying is that if they were really together she'd be askin' him instead-"_

_"If I hear one more if they were really together I swear I will throttle you!"_

_"Sorry" He barely apologized. "I'm just saying that if they were-" He heard a sudden static in his ear and then nothing._  
><em>No typing, no echoing of the room's noise from two other coms, no instructions from Sophie, "He- hello?" Not even jiggling his earpiece worked. "Hello?" He heard nothing other than what his two finely tuned ears could pick up. "I know ya'll are listening; And see whose ass ain't getting saved when it's 'Oh Eliot, they're bludgeoning Nate with a pepper shaker'." How about he muted them and see how they liked it.<em>

_The look he got from Nate, who was across the room, let him know_  
><em>he was still being heard which kept him mouthing off out of boredom and spite.<em>

_Time seemed to go impossibly slow from then on out; him making sure cups were full and tables were empty of any cutlery not in use. Dessert itself seemed to last an eternity until finally a good few people decently decided to call the day done; Genevieve insisting he fetch her coat (not so subtly suggesting that she could use a "boy" like him around) and escort her to her car._

_By the time he actually made it back inside- if there was one thing to say about the bat she sure was persistent- the place had nearly cleared out. Parker and Nate were nowhere to be seen and though he should probably be making himself just as invisible he decided it wouldn't hurt if he stayed behind and helped some of the others clean up._

_A vacuum coming into sight seemed to chase any lingering bodies away quicker than if someone had mentioned the plague (Snobs) and just like that the night was over; well for everyone except the poor bloke in the corner, they'd surely be calling a taxi. (Probably scraping him up to put him in it as well)_

_"Kyle!"_

_Great, John (Now thinking about it he was pretty sure it was Frank) was back. "Yes sir?"_

_"You're in charge of the chairs. Fifty of them go in the right hall closet and the rest get lined up against the back wall."_

_"No problem" Eliot spoke casually as he grabbed hold of the first two in reach. He wouldn't call himself a slacker but the second John (really why bother with a new name now) was out of sight he drastically slowed his pace; even stopping to stuff certain gadgets in his pocket. GPS was one thing, nosy eyes and ears a complete other._

_He had just lifted a set of freshly stacked chairs when an unexpected voice announced, "Chocolate is better than vanilla and cats are quicker than dogs" nearly making him drop them all._

_"What the hell Parker!" That declaration was nearly as unexpected as her sudden appearance._

_"That's just my opinion." She shrugged as he adjusted his grip on the seats, heading to the back wall, and she began pulling one behind her in the same direction._

_"Well alright than." He couldn't help but look at her oddly as he added, "You are entitled to one."_

_"There's one" He had just placed his first row, adding Parker's chair to the very top, but he was pretty sure her words had nothing to do with that. He was just about to ask there meaning when he caught eyes with the kid from earlier; his obvious gaping more than annoying. "Why don't ya take a picture, it'll last ya longer."_

_"Two"_

_He turned his glare from the quickly retreating boy to ask, "Am I on some kind of timer Parker?"_

_"Dance with me."_

_He stopped midway in removing his blazer, "What?"_

_"Dance with me."_

_"I've got chairs to stack Parker" yet the slightest signs of a pout had him saying, "Alright" despite the oddness of such a request._  
><em>Without much more thought of it he tossed the uniform to the side, pulling down hair that was barely tied back anymore.<em>  
><em>Or at least there wasn't much more thought of it until, "What was that?" He was pretty sure she had all but whispered three.<em>

_"Nothing" He watched as she pulled out her phone; quickly pushing a few buttons to replace_  
><em>the music that had disappeared with the band before setting it on a nearby table.<em>

_"Why does it not surprise me that you'd play a ballad?" She just shrugged to which he smirked._  
><em>It didn't even surprise him that it was older than them both combined.<em>

_"I heard you play it once." She barely voiced as she stood a good six or so inches away._

_"Do I want to know?" His voice was low in what was barely a question;_  
><em>him offering a hand after what was less than a seconds hesitation.<em>

_"Probably not" The second she took his hand he had her pulled right against his chest;_  
><em>his other hand slowly sliding down the fabric of her dress until it sat at the very small of her back. "And four"<em>

_"Alright now," He might have been able to ignore it had she not_  
><em>added the last one but as it was he needed to know. "What's with the counting?"<em>

_"By your standards you've just proved we're really together."_

_His step faltered for half a second as he really took in her words. "How did I-"_

_"Everything you told Nate."_

_And suddenly his mind was filled with all the comments he'd made_  
><em>that evening and all the gestures he'd made toward Parker. "I just did it."<em>

_Parker nodded her head saying, "According to you that means we're really together."_

_His mind desperately wanted to fill with questions and suspicions, reasons and theories, but one thing kept them at bay._  
><em>She had mentioned them together twice and hadn't even knitted half a brow over it; as if she had already accepted it as truth.<em>  
><em>That was more than enough for him to decide he'd take it as it came.<em>

_"No Parker," With the caution he always used when stepping into the unknown he moved his hand from her back to settle against a cheek. "This means we're really together" and with that he gave her the softest of kisses._

_"Wait… there's five?" She breathed as she pulled away; Eliot smiling as he tucked her head on his shoulder. (Long forgotten heels making it more than possible)_

_The smile didn't fade as he swayed between the tables with her; slowly starting to hum, "There is nothing I couldn't do, If I had you"_

"Eliot? Eliot, did you hear me?"

Luke's humor filled voice had him shaking his head to gain some clarity as he mumbled, "Hmm?"

"I said," Eliot's confusion just gave him more to laugh at.  
>The sight of Parker was definitely distracting. "How'd you get a girl like that anyway?"<p>

He couldn't bother to peel his eyes off of his crazy wife, smile widening as he said, "Just lucky I guess."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys!  
>It's been a little while so I thought for this next chapter I'd try a writing style that's just a little different than usual.<br>This one slides in right after 8 and somewhere before 11 so have fun reading!**

It was quiet, so quiet that he could hear everything.  
>Every thought, every idea, every inkling that he'd ever tried to shut away.<br>They were all swarming his mind like angry bees ready to attack yet he couldn't stop himself from poking at the hive.

There was something there, something he should know, something he needed to know however such knowledge was lost on him.  
>He just couldn't find specifics in the junk load he was currently searching through.<p>

Like… His wedding

_"Sugar you look handsome." A soft voice hummed in his ear. "If only your father could see you now."_

_"Where is Dad?" He questioned the woman behind him as he gazed into the mirror._  
><em>His hair was perfectly cropped and gelled, too perfectly if you asked him, and his tuxedo was near sparkling though he'd admit there wasn't nearly enough room between his neck and his bowtie.<em>

_"Oh baby," The way she rubbed his back felt almost intimate and it had him wondering exactly how they knew each other. "If only I knew. But I'm sure he's watching out for us somehow."_

_"Dad's gone?" His breathing became as faint as his vision heavy._

_"Now you just calm yourself down Eliot," She chastised in a southern accent so thick it could barely be deciphered._  
><em>"This is your day and I know how much you wanted your daddy to be here for it and I'm sorry he couldn't be but I promise he's proud of you."<em>

_Eliot nodded at her words, his breathing picking up pace as his vision cleared. Now he remembered; his father was MIA. "You're right"_

_"Of course I am" She smiled as she moved to smoothen out the lapels on his jacket. "So do you think you can settle for your little ol' mama instead?"_

"_You'll do just fine…" Something in the back of his mind was sounding a ridiculously loud whistle but he just let it blow as he wrapped his arms around the petite woman in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. "Ma"_

Yet it was dark.  
>So dark that he didn't know where he was. Or where anyone else was for that matter.<br>It was almost as if his eyes were closed only he knew better.  
>They were open he just couldn't see and for some reason he had an odd feeling that there was something he really needed to be seeing.<br>There was a sudden urge to look for something only he couldn't remember what.  
>All that came to mind was….<p>

His Anniversary

_It was hot, unbelievably hot, but what was more unbelievable was the fact that he had already been there over two hours._

_"This is crazy fun baby." A bubbly blonde announced as she continued pulling him along by the hand._

_"Yeah?" Eliot agreed as he took a good look at her back._  
><em>Had his wife grown a few inches?<em>

_"It really is though," She sounded excited but somehow it was off to his ears, but not only that. For some reason the whole situation seemed off to him. "We should do stuff like this more often."_

_"We should" Eliot agreed as he followed her to the Farris wheel._  
><em>He couldn't help but think that she forgot the sunblock as he caught sight of how tan her legs were which struck him as odd.<em>  
><em>He would have sworn that she was one to burn in the sun.<em>

_"Despite what my father says agreeing to everything I say is not the secret to a happy marriage Eliot; If anything that's the secret to a pissed off wife."_

_He watched her shoulders tense and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around them, pulling her close as he whispered, "I'm sorry Darlin'."  
>Immediately he felt her relax into his hold which he simply allowed himself to enjoy until she turned to face him. "Aimee?"<em>

_She placed a kiss to the jut of his jaw before asking, "Yes?"_

_"Nothing just," The words vanished with as much speed as they had shown, leaving an odd sensation of breathlessness behind. "Happy anniversary honey."_

He felt cold; or more precisely, he felt something cold.  
>And clammy.<br>Cold and clammy and foreign; like it didn't belong.  
>In fact he knew it didn't belong.<br>Not here and not on him.

Only problem was he didn't know how to get it off.  
>It didn't seem to be staying still and it didn't seem to be starting in anyone place.<br>It was anywhere and everywhere he could feel: Inside and out.  
>It seemed all encompassing and it immediately took him back to a similar feeling he had had on his….<p>

First Vacation

"_You are crazy girl!" He laughed as another pail of sand was dumped on his abdomen._

_"Shh, you're shaking all my sand off."_

_"Sorry" He barely breathed out as he continued laughing, he was ticklish._

_"If you don't stop I'm gonna bury you!"_

_"Aren't you trying to do that anyway?" Eliot asked in amusement._

_"That's not the point." She pouted as she sat._

"_How 'bout," He lifted her chin, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings. "We build a sand castle instead?"_

_"Really?"_

_Her excitement was back and immediately he knew he'd said the right thing. "Really… so where should we build it?"_

_"Over there." She pointed as she took off running with her pail._

_He didn't understand why she had to go twenty feet down the beach to stack the same exact sand._  
><em>At least that was until he got sight of who was in the water in front of them.<em>

_"Look, look," She was shouting excitedly and suddenly there was a seashell in his face. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful daddy?"_

_"Your…" But the word caught in his throat and he nearly choked on it._

_Something wasn't right._  
><em>For some reason he felt like saying such a thing about Aimee would be a betrayal.<em>  
><em>Their mother wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.<em>  
><em>In fact he hadn't seen her in years.<em>  
><em>No, the most beautiful thing he had seen was…<em>

_"Daddy?"_

_"Shh, sweetie" Suddenly his heart was racing and he was panting worse than a half dehydrated dog._

_"Mommy help!" He distantly heard the little girl scream but he was beyond caring._  
><em>That swarm of bees was back and the black was turning to grey as that clammy feeling became more uncomfortable.<em>

_"Eliot! Eliot what's wrong!" And suddenly Aimee was in front of him with a baby boy._

_"This," The more he saw the blurrier things got. "This isn't right Aimee."_

_"Daddy you're scaring me!" She cried._

_"I'm sorry sweetie," Something within told him that if only he continued playing with her everything would get better. And oh how he wanted that to happen._  
><em>How he wished that he could ignore that niggling in the corner of his mind and just enjoy the day with his family but he knew this was something that wouldn't be going away.<em>  
><em>This was something that he wasn't supposed to have though he couldn't remember why. "But I'm not your daddy."<em>

_"ELIOT!"_

_He barely heard the anger in Aimee's shout as his heart began to pound in his ears. "I'm sorry honey but they ain't mine; you ain't mine."_  
><em>With those words actual pain appeared in his chest and if he didn't know better he'd describe it as something very close to a stab wound. But that couldn't be because he was safe on a beach… in his memories.<em>

_"What? Are you daydreaming?" She all but dropped the baby in his lap as she moved to sit by his side. "They're yours Eliot, I'm yours… and you're stuck with us."_

_Just looking into those bright blue eyes calmed the beating of his heart. Holding his son felt so natural that he didn't want to deny the comfort of his weight._  
><em>Didn't want to deny the innocence of the set of pigtails kneeling beside him. "They're perfectly good kids," Eliot declared as he passed the baby back to Aimee. "And that's how I know they can't be mine."<em>

_"Eliot!"_

_"I'm sorry" And suddenly a pain so excruciating that he nearly screamed took hold and started dragging him in._

_"Eliot!" The last thing he remembered was falling backward before the picture of a panicked family disappeared from his sight and agony clouded his vision._

"Eliot, Eliot, ELIOT!" The panic, the fear, the anger, was back but the voice… the voice was different. "Eliot please!"

It was a voice he recognized, one he was desperately trying to put a name to as everything was pulled just out of reach.  
>"Eliot please I'm sorry." The louder her voice got the harder it became to ignore the pain and the harder he had to fight against<br>the urge to turn around and run back to the soothing hand of his mamma; back to a beautiful wife and the love of his family.

"I'm so sorry Eliot." Still something inside told him she'd have the answers and even if it be painstakingly he wanted them.

"I should have listened to you Bubba." And as if on que he could suddenly hear himself yelling, 'All you had to do was listen, all I asked you to do was listen but could you manage that!'  
>The fear it brought back had him knowing it was real and he could hear that she was feeling it too. "Just please, don't leave me."<p>

The swarm of bees suddenly turned into a few pesky flies as shades of grey turned to light and a cold and clammy sensation turned wet.  
>For some reason he felt the familiarity in those words; his mind supplying, 'I'd never leave my baby behind.' It was his own voice that was for sure but the ones that came after it most certainly weren't.<br>_'Oh baby'_ It brought a comfort only a mother could but it was a lie because he had never known the comfort of a mother. _'This is crazy fun baby.'_ And he was sure it would have been but he and Aimee had never been within fifty miles of a fair's grounds. 'We're going to have a baby and I'm going to do everything wrong and screw up a perfectly good kid Eliot!' Only they didn't have a baby which reminded him of those perfectly good kids he'd abandoned with Aimee on the beach. 'It's our kid Parker… I'm sure it's not perfectly good.'

And like a light…  
>Damn it Parker you've got to listen… Parker we're going to have a fight or two that's what couples do… No Parker, I don't want to hear anything about self-doubt or being capable… Tough Parker… Parker where I come from it's nothing but kids… Parker's not any ol' woman… Parker don't want out… Parker what would you say if I told you we were leaving tomorrow and we might not ever come back… Parker it's only the beginning… No Parker this means we're really together… Very mature Parker… I don't know Parker… I'm damn old already Parker… You look fine Parker… What the hell Parker… Parker what I have to say is really important… You know I love you right Parker…<p>

He was nearly blinded with how clearly he suddenly saw but it wasn't half as clear as the anguish on her tear stained face.  
>"P'rrrrkkkkrrr." He heard himself gurgle and all of a sudden the taint of blood was so thick in his mouth that he wanted to vomit.<p>

"Eliot shhh," He saw the fear in her eyes as she petted his hair back but the picture was nothing like the crimson painted on her cream dress. "Don't talk, I think it's ba… I mean, I don't think it's that ba… I mean…" She huffed out something close to a sob as she begged, "Just please don't die on me Sparky."

"eee…" But a strange voice broke any attempt he'd been trying to make at words and before he knew it he was surrounded.  
>Soon after someone said something about a "…punctured lung" followed by, "collapsing…" but that was all he managed to catch before his mind got lost in the absolute chaos.<p>

_And absolute chaos was an understatement.  
>Saturday morning at the park was worse than rush hour on a Friday if you asked him.<em>

_"Daddy!"_

_The bear hug she had him in left breathing out as an option but with a swift arm and quick reflexes he remedied that. "Hey princess, where's mamma?"_

_"By the swings."_

_Even without her little finger pointing the way he would have recognized that bouncy blue eyed boy, but the woman pushing him from behind was a different story._  
><em>It wasn't Aimee and it had him asking, "Sweetie who's that pushing your brother over there?"<em>

_"Mama"_

_"Really now," He readjusted his grip around her as he asked. "and what is mama's name?"_

_"Mama"_

_He couldn't help but smile at the uh-duh face she made. "Of course it is" With that he set her on her feet and started over to the swings._

_  
>"You know she looks a little more like you every time I see her."<em>

_"That's funny," Eliot agreed as he lifted the little boy from the swing. "I was just going to say the same thing about you."_

_"That I look more like you every time you see me?"_

_"No Parker" He laughed as they moved to a nearby bench. "She looks more like you."_

_"If that's how you want it." She shrugged as she began playing with the infants fingers._

_"What does that mean?" She spoke as if he had control over such a thing._

_"You tell me."_

_"I don't understand." She was speaking in riddles apparently._

_"That's because," But a cry he recognized as his daughter's cut their conversation cold. "Why don't you go check on that?" She suggested as she lifted the little boy from his lap._

_"I'm sure she's okay." He tried to assure himself._

_"Are you sure about that? I think it's bad?"_

_"Why would you say something like that?" Her nonchalance gave him shivers._

_"You're right, it's probably nothing." He didn't see how the little girl's near howling wasn't fazing her. "But you'll never know unless you go see."_

_"But I don't wanna see." An all-consuming fear had his chest filled with agony._

_"So don't" She shrugged once more as she began bouncing the baby on her knee. "I mean we're just borrowing them."_

_"But I have to" He all but reminded himself as he headed over to the monkey bars._  
><em>Lifting the girl wasn't the hardest task; it was calming her that proved to be the challenge.<em>  
><em>It wasn't until he was back on the bench assuring her that, "It's not that bad" that she even remotely calmed down.<em>

_"You see Sparky," Parker rubbed the little blonde's head as she conjured up a band-aid for her knee. "I knew you wouldn't die on me."_

_Just that phrase sent tingles down his spine. "What did you say?"_

_"I said I knew you wouldn't die on me Sparky?"_

_"I…" I'm counting on that Sparky… Go to sleep Sparky… Just please don't die on me Sparky_

_"You alright there Bubba?"_

_"I'm…" Plenty Bubba…That's alright Bubba… You're not so sane yourself Bubba. "I'm fiii… I'm fiiii…" Only he wasn't. His head was suddenly spinning so bad that he couldn't even form the word properly._

_"Daddy you're scaring me!" He heard his little girl shout once more as he stood from the bench stumbling forward as he swore, "I'll be back."_

_"Take your time honey." Rang in his ears as his feet failed him and he hit the ground; everything going black._

"Take your time honey." Like cotton his head was but those words came back to break through it. "You just take your time."  
>They were soft, soothing, and they nearly lulled him back to what he was sure was peacefulness. In fact they would have if it wasn't<br>suddenly shouted, "Don't you dare listen to her Bubba! You get up and you get up now!" Parker. Crazy, pushy, bossy Parker. "Cuz I swear if you don't I'm gonna show Hardison your star Trek collection!"

Less than half of her meaning was caught on him and it had him attempting to question it, "Park'r?"

"Eliot?" Immediately he heard her voice switch over from demanding to apprehensive. "Eliot you awake?"

"Yeah" He ignored how something sounded off to him and instead tried to focus his eyes. He didn't believe them when they finally found Parker.  
>She looked exactly the same as he had just seen her and it had him confusedly asking, "Where are the kids?" Could it have been true?<p>

She sat by his side as she asked, "What kids Eliot?"

He had the strongest urge to tell her all about their kids and how beautiful they were but just the look on her face told him she wouldn't get it.  
>In fact she'd probably think he was a nut. This was something he'd obviously be keeping to himself until he got it firmly placed in that pile of forgets.<br>But he didn't really want to forget. Not the happy shouts of Daddy or that baby's big blue eyes, nor the bounc- "Eliot? What kids Eliot?"

With a shake of his head he forcefully pushed those thoughts to the side. "None. I mean-" but a knock at the door saved him from having to finish.

"Anybody home" Hardison was in his sight in seconds; the other two close behind.

"How could anybody be home Hardison? We're all here!" Parker stated matter of factly.

"Parker it's a saying." Sophie began to explain though he ignored it easily enough.

"How are you feeling?" Nate, who was suddenly on his other side, asked.

Only now that he was really paying attention around him did he take note that he was in a hospital room and that there was the slightest of aches in his chest. "Like…"  
>He should probably be finding out why but he really couldn't bring himself to care. "I ate the worm."<p>

Nate laughed as Hardison declared, "If that's the worst you're feeling for being out cold two days straight you're doin' pretty damn good man."

"Two days?"

Yeah" Parker more sighed than answered. "And all I've had to do was sit here and wait for your happy butt Bubba."

"Sorry" If Parker, who couldn't sit in the same spot for more than 20 minutes, stayed by his side for two days he owed her that and plenty more.

"But it got me thinking with thoughts and stuff," You could actually see her thinking over that sentence but she just shook  
>her head at the fact that it hadn't come out right. "And Bubba we're not doing this again. I'll go insane if I have to do this again."<p>

"Parker what are you saying?" Nate asked before Eliot could even finish processing her words.

"Pull out the papers, draw out the plans, pop out the deals, and let's get this done Nate."

"Parker" All eyes were on her but his were the only ones that were hopeful.

She held his hand in something close to a promise, "I'm ready to buy that retirement package Sparky."

He couldn't help but to close his eyes in disbelief.  
>One of his biggest burdens seemed to finally be lifting from his chest and it had him near choking with the sudden ease.<br>For the first time in what seemed like forever he could actually breathe.  
>Finally at the end of the day he could say he still had his woman, his family would be okay, and he wouldn't have to worry about running from nothing.<p>

"Eliot?"

And most important of all they could start building a pretty good life.  
>Only he had to make sure, "Are you sure?"<p>

"Positive"

That one little word had him almost giddy, so much so in fact that he kissed her.  
>He didn't care about gawkers or injuries or even bad breath.<br>All that currently mattered was that she was kissing him back.

It had taken too many months and what he was now realizing must have been a close call but finally… after what seemed like ages he could finally say, He was **RETIRED **


End file.
